THE TRAITOR
by STAILS565
Summary: Yin Yang is leaving the team to get what he wants and needs. Leaving for Hunter, cause of a Curse Seal. but one certain Expendable will try to convince him to stay.


**STAILS: SUP, This is STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: Yo, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: Im thinking of two versions of a scene and I want you guys to tell me which one is good for a part of the story 'UNKNOWN SOLDIER'**

**YIN YANG: and the scene is where I become a traitor?**

**STAILS: yes, between the betrayal of you and Gunner are way different well, for me of course.**

**YIN YANG: and whats the different, if it have any.**

**STAILS: well, Gunner's well, it was a little of begin a traitor but he was release from duty, release from begin in the team. Yours you Betrayed them when your still an Expendable.**

**YIN YANG: wow**

**STAILS: yeah, wow, so this version, is kinda of like the Naruto scene, but expendables style.**

**YIN YANG: yeah, nice. **

**STAILS: so the disclaimer please**

**YIN YANG: No Copyright intended**

**STAILS: thank you, Yang**

**YIN YANG: No, Prob**

**STAILS: Enjoy, fellow readers.**

_**THE TRAITOR**_

It was night, a perfect night. Someone was walking in the walkway. He pass by, the place he met a certain team. Yin Yang, have an emotionless look on his face. On a bench, Gunner was standing, a lamppost by it side, and its close to the entrance. The Swedish was looking down with a sad look on his eyes, he still wearing his forehead protector as a necklace the light from the lamppost was making him look like an angel or grim reaper. When he heard some footsteps he look at where the one he fell in love with was coming.

Gunner's gaze went to were the curse seal on Yang's neck is and he remember when Yang woke up, the curse seal activated already spreading on his body and the evil aura coming from him. He turn, he let Yin Yang walk past him.

"why, why are you doing this why are you abandoning us Yang?" Gunner asks, looking down.

Yin Yang stop and said," everyone have their own paths to follow Gunner and this is mine". He thought privately without letting Gunner hear it through the Bond *'_For Now'*. _

His Dark side said," you can't do this, you can't".

"you did it Gunner, when you were working for Monroe ", Yang said

his dark answer," well, because of you and Barney im back Yang".

he turn, Yang was still looking ahead.

The blonde shinobi said," please, don't go. just don't," he look down tears are starting to fall", you don't have to do this".

" its not your decision to make, and ill go if i want to", The Raven said, with an emotionless tone in his voice.

Gunner couldn't take it anymore , he finally said, voice breaking, " NO, PLEASE!, IM SO MUCH IN LOVE WITH YOU YANG!, PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU DON"T LEAVE!

Yang was listening.

"I will, be alone, incomplete without you!, I can't be separated from you, your my whole world my whole heart!, MY EVERYTHING! Ill do anything for you, even going with you"!," The Blond continued.

Yin Yang turns slowly, halfway. He look at his dark side.

"You really are an Idiot", Yin Yang finally said, with an emotionless tone of voice, also an emotionless expression.

Gunner's eyes went wide at what Yang said, he gasp of what kind of look his lover look at him with. Wind passes by.

Yin Yang said," I'll do anything, even going to Hunter to get what I want".

The blonde knows that Yang isn't himself, he wasn't himself after Hunter gave The Curse Seal of Heaven to his Asian.

Gunner whisper to himself,"no,no".

Yang turns back and started walking.

"IF YOU GO! ILL DIE INSIDE WITHOUT YOU!", Gunner scream, to him.

Yang disappeared, and reappears behind him; he felt the Asian's left hand on his shoulder. Yang was looking down, and then slowly moves his head to look at him.

The Asian whisper to him, Gunner manages to hear," Gunner, Thank you for everything". He then hit his comrade from behind at a nerve point. Gunner's eyes went wide, then was closing slowly he said, before fainting," Yin...Yang". He fell limply to the floor.

The Raven haired shinobi was now seeing his lover's Unconscious body. Next to them was bench which it's perfectly big enough for someone like Gunner to lay down on it. Yang manages to move the Swedish body to the bench and lay his lover's body on it. When his done, Yang was still touching Gunner's hand, he still seeing him. He kneels down, and leans to kiss his lover's lips then after he did that Yin Yang stood up and the look in his eyes said,'_ Im so sorry Gunner, guys'. _ Then he left where Gunner was, left them, walk out on them, betray them.

**STAILS: already done. **

**YIN YANG: Whoa**

**STAILS: I know, I try to describe what your doing in the last, if anyone watched Nauto part one up to the point where Sasuke is leaving and Sakura tries to convince him to stay, is almost the same scene of that but Expendables style. Ill do a better one after.**

**YIN YANG: alright then, how about the other version.**

**STAILS: Even that too, so RAW what do you think of this?**

**YIN YANG: review, Readers, STAILS already promise shes going to upload a better one after shes done thinking.**

**STAILS: Reviews will be honored ^_^**


End file.
